Night Shift
by numry
Summary: Emma decided that the night was more interesting to watch soon realizing that something was slowly evolving around them. Leaving the two womans confused only 'It' knows what's going on. Leaving both of them the only ones aware, Emma soon realized that this wasn't just and interesting night, but a night that made them realize something they never did before...
1. Chapter 1

**My first Swan Queen story and as well as the story itself, and helpful critism will be appreciated =D. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Once Upon a Time just a swan queen shipper =)**

Emma walked towards her office since it was her shift; having her skip the morning and evening shift purposely, she thinks the night might be more interesting to watch. She walked through the hollow hallway with her long sleeved cotton grey shirt. Entering she found Regina in her own office which surprised both of them equally.

"Ms Swan, may I ask why you are here?" Regina placed her paperwork's down as well as her glasses.

"Well I did miss my morning shift, afternoon and evening shift," Emma walked towards her desk as she sat on her seat with a cup of coffee she managed to obtain. "I had to replace it plus," Emma looked at the paperwork that was already neatly placed. "More paperwork…" Emma sighed as she scanned through it.

"Pardon?"

"I thought it'll be more interesting to watch the night," Regina then eyed Emma while Emma glared back consternated at what Regina meant by the glare.

"Never knew that you, Ms Swan, would start taking and interest staying up doing paper work," Emma laughed sarcastically while flipping through the documents. Emma then started working on them as well as Regina. The atmosphere stayed still somewhat dead with only having the sound of paper and pen buzzing through the office.

Taking a break Emma turned on the computer as she sipped her coffee, it was already partially cold leaving somewhat an unpleasant sensation to it. While turning on the monitor (which thankfully was silent) she wondered why Regina was signing papers here when she could be signing it at her glorious majestic office at home, plus, being nearer to Henry.

While jotting down a few event's that arranged by some Storybrooke folks, copying from the computer, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. As she checked she's surprised by the sudden message from Kathryn.

'_Hey, Emma there's something I need to ask you…'_

Emma raised her eyebrow perplexed to the sudden unexpected text message she received. She then averted her eyes towards Regina who is still focused on her paper work. Emma hesitantly typed in _ok_. Not long after a new message came in.

'_What would you do if Regina was drowning? And if you did why?'_

Not sure how to answer this, Emma left the phone on her desk as she sat there contemplating on how she'll reply. Having thought of it for a while, she was about to just ignore the text message but from what she has heard from Regina about this _friend_ of hers tells her that ignoring would be like a death wish, though Emma doesn't get how so.

'_I would rescue her, because she's a human being, and I know that Henry needs her in his life, he is her only possible trustworthy motherly figure he will ever receive.' _

Emma hoped that this would be enough to suffice her question until another vibration trembled the table, which caused Regina to look up and glare at Emma. Emma gave an apologetic smile as she then put her phone on silent. She opened the message.

'_Does that mean you will entrust even your only possible love ones to her? Would you think that Henry would be in better care with Regina then yourself if you were to leave?'_

Emma pondered over this question somewhat aggravated by it as well. Even though Emma knew that if she were to take Henry back to New York, his life would be different, it would be better if he did stay with Regina. This angered her. Though by recent events of her relationship with Regina, she trusted her enough to still have contact with Henry. Plus, she felt Henry would understand and he would not mind if we were still able to keep in contact. After all she gave up Henry for this reason, a better life.

"Regina, what would you do if I entrusted you with Henry if I were to leave?"

Regina looked up a bit surprised by the question as she then looked like she had no paperwork lingering her thoughts at all. Emma knew that Regina loved Henry, to a point in which she saw him as the only one she can truly love; In which she almost got rid of Emma to keep Henry for herself.

"I would try enforcing you into staying," Taken back by the answer, Emma sat in her chair confused.

"You would preferably have me stay?"

"Henry wouldn't let you leave, he would probably find a way to make you stay, Even if it's the craziest idea's, you are a part of him after all,"

Emma could see how this has been said in such a way where it can be seen in many different perspectives. How Henry inherit her traits as well as how Emma leaving is just like tearing a part of who he is.

'_Yes, I believe she has earned my trust and I also believe that she has been a better mother then she was before or she might have been always a great mother while me and Henry were both blinded by the fact that she was the evil queen. She has always been there for Henry even when he doesn't want it even until today though his perspectives of her has changed, while I've only been their for him just recently.'_

Emma was about to mention how her relationship with henry was seemingly more like a friend than a mother and son though she decided to keep that to herself as it was not relevant to the question and something she would categorize as personal. She starts wishing that the questionnaire would soon be over as it is already exasperated her. Then something struck her to why Regina is really here even though she does have an office at home.

"Regina, why are you exactly here?" Emma inquired curiously.

"Ms Swan is it not that obvious?"

"Well you do have an office at your mansion don't you?" Emma asked, Regina left out a sigh. Realizing that this was her first time seeing Regina with glasses, she doesn't seem to look as fierce though Emma doesn't really know how to describe the appearance.

"My office door is locked, or you could say my whole house is in lockdown,"

"Don't you have those creepy skeleton keys of yours, and your magic, and how on earth would have the guts to lock your-" leaving the last sentence unfinished Emma had a feeling she knew who it is.

"By any chance could it be Kathryn?"

"Well it seems you do have quiet a brain, as usual," Regina looked at Emma.

"My skeleton key's are inside my office and Kathryn told me that opening it or trying to get in it would be useless since there's a magical barrier around it," Of course Regina wouldn't need to bring the skeleton key around with her since we were all pretty much at peace recently and she deducted that she got help from Rumple though Emma doesn't know how. Emma thought that Kathryn was possibly just pranking her though deep within her she felt something else.

"How about Henry? Couldn't you call the house?"

"I tried, but it seems that it didn't go through, or, he did not hear it. After all, it's already way past his curfew,"

Another message came up.

'_If Regina was to ask you for help that is unrelated to Henry, would you help her?'_

Emma sat still for a moment. Then she looked back at Regina.

"Is Kathryn texting you by any chance?" Looking a bit annoyed she took her phone out from her purse, which tells Emma that she was probably focusing on her paperwork to even want to think about such matters. Emma saw Regina's facial expression change.

'_How about I tell you that there is a way to break the magical barrier Regina ;D' _

"It seems that she plans on locking me out of my office for a while," Regina gritted her teeth as the tension starts to rise. Emma looked at her text message and back at Regina again.

"But it seems to be a way to break it," Regina added.

"Does it involve asking for a favor?" Regina then looked at her. For a moment her face looked surprise then it turned subtle. No second later both of them got a silent message as they averted their eyes to the phone.

'_Yes, yes it does ;)'_

Looking up in unison, Emma could tell that Kathryn has just asked for a death wish.

"It seems that you got your wish Sherif," Regina walked out as she took her coat with her. Emma followed thinking that this sure will be a long interesting night.

"Hey, Regina slow down would you," Emma knew how Regina loathed having someone playing with her like this.

"You know we don't know what Kathryn wants us to do yet,"

"Well are we supposed to wait?!" Regina exasperate, angry and tired. Emma knew that the only solution Regina came up with was to hunt Kathryn down and force into taking the barrier down. Regina still had her glasses on; Emma glanced at her watch, _00.03_. While both of them were left confused in the middle of the dark town Emma sat down on the pathway. Trying to think to why Kathryn paired Regina with her. She knew that it was possibly for a good reason.

"Regina do you still hate me?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"Emma that's not a discussion that should be taken place right no-"

"I know, but I know Kathryn enough to know she would have a reason to go this far, and I somehow doubt it's just a prank even though she seems to be enjoying herself," There was a pause

"Plus you wouldn't be friends with her if you didn't see something in her," Regina smiled, though she then regained her posture.

"You would want to watch you mouth Ms Swan, you wouldn't want her to get conceited," Realizing that Kathryn can possibly hear our conversation which would explain how she replied our question just as we ponder it. Regina walked towards the graveyard, which is unsettling. I followed.

"And I do not despise you Ms Swan if you are possibly wondering,"

"I guess we would be alright then?"

"Yes," Emma beamed as she then jogged to Regina's side as they walked side by side.

"By the way, I think you wouldn't want your glasses broken during this adventure your friend has set us in," Emma grinned as Regina starts realizing the glasses. She tucked it in her coat. Regina felt a vibration as well as she took out her phone.

'_You would maybe like to be reminded that you are watched,'_

Regina looked at the text thinking that maybe this was a sarcastic remark from Kathryn. Emma's eyes widen as she turned around. As Regina was about to turn, Emma pushed her aside as a loud growl trembled the air. It was a wolf.

It landed on the dry leaves as the wind then rustled them of the ground. Regina and Emma looked at it from the ground as they tried getting up. The wolf launched over at Emma bearing it's teeth. As Regina was about to use her magic, she realized she couldn't.

"Emma!" Regina shouted, Emma managed to throw the wolf of her though the wolf doesn't seem to have lost it's balanced. Glaring at each other Emma's eyes widen.

"Ruby? Is that you?" The wolf replied with a snarl and launched itself to Emma, this time dodging the wolf afraid that it might be Ruby. The wolf disappeared into the forest and a sudden howl echoed through the night.

"Regina, what's going on?" Emma turned to face her, Regina looked petrified as she looked at her own hands and then at Emma.

"I don't think that it's a game anymore,"

There were more howls following.

"Regina, I think we should run," Emma took Regina by the hand and ran down across the street to the clock tower library. Before reaching there they could already hear the running wolf as they continuously howl into the night. Out of nowhere, the wolves managed to surround the both of them as they appear from behind the library building. They were trapped. They stood back to back not knowing what to do.

"Your friend sure is insane, can't you use your magic or something?" said Emma as fear tingled her voice.

"If I could I would be doing so right now,"

Regina looked around to see whether there was a way around which is very unlikely until a wolf launched and managed to get a hold of her left arm. The fangs sink in, Regina screamed instinctively as Emma managed to hit the head enough to make it scrawl away.

'The wolves aren't all attacking at once' Emma thought. Turning she saw Regina curled up. Her arm is bleeding. Emma draped her hand under Regina's knees and back as she then carried her and rushed herself into the clock tower, managing to push away the wolves in front of her. What struck her was that they stood still. Emma took a broom and draped it into the handles having it act as a lock.

Regina was placed so that her back was against the wall. Emma placed her hand on Regina's back as she then push her towards her so that she could pull the coat off; Regina winced at the pain in her arm as the blood slowly dripped onto the floor.

"God," Emma looked at Regina's blood as she held her coat which stained her hands and shirt. Emma scavenged for scissors successfully finding one. Taking of her long sleeved cotton shirt she cut both of the sleeves and returned to Regina. She tied one of her sleeves to Regina's upper arm trying to slow down the bleeding.

"Emma, there's a medical kit by the corner," Regina's voice could be heard slowly fading. Emma hurried to the corner of the library as she took bandages and antiseptic to prevent further infection as well as alcohol. Trying her best, she cleaned the wound as she saw that the five teeth markings in which three of them were plunged right into the flesh. The tissue linings were visible as well as the pink flesh beneath. She applied the antiseptic and wraps the bandages over the wound; plasters wouldn't suffice at this point as Regina cringed to the pain.

"Hold on,"

"Why are you doing this?" Emma looked at Regina. worried, Emma told Regina not to talk afraid that she would only get weaker by doing so. Regina gave a small headshake then managed to look at Emma.

"Why are you trying so hard to keep me alive?" Emma looked at Regina. She looked back down at the wound.

"Because you're a human being, everyone deserves a second chance and you're living up to that pretty well," Emma finished wrapping as she sat herself in front of Regina slouched.

"Henry needs you, you've been his mother all his life," Regina could spot a small and sad smile that lingered upon her face.

"And I feel that I wouldn't be able to take care of Henry alone, not without those fake memories you created when we left," Emma smiled reassuringly at Regina trying to say that she's doing a good job so far keeping herself up.

"Maybe I can run to the hospital and get something to stitch that up," Emma said trying to conjure up ideas.

Regina hardly has any more energy to speak. Moving her left arm slowly onto Emma's hand, Emma looks back thoughtfully. Regina didn't want her to leave. Regina tried looking at Emma's eyes that told her she didn't want her to die. Regina closed her eye's remembering the time she got rescued in the fire. She admired her, she respected her, how she forgives all the things that she has done to her, she trusted her, she knows her more then anyone in the town; she can't live without out her. No one is ever by her side.

_Emma…._

Sooner later a burst of energy was emitted from Regina's house that swept through the whole of Storybrooke. Both Emma and Regina appalled. Regina suddenly could feel the surge of energy overflow her. She ripped the bandages that Emma has neatly wrapped around her arm. The wound isn't there. Emma looked at Regina as Regina looked back. They both have been stealing glances throughout this whole night only leaving them confused and lost.

"May I ask again to what's going on?"

Both of them were left speechless as they remained still within their positions. Emma shook her head then looked at her phone, her eyes widened.

"Emma what's wrong," Regina asked. Emma looked back at her watch and her phone.

"It's 00.03 am…"Emma's voice whispered across the library.

"And?"

"We left the station at 00.03," Exchanging glances Regina noticed Emma's tattered attire as well as her coat. The blood isn't there, Emma soon noticed as well. Emma rubbed the back of her head, tired, haggard. She walked towards the door signaling Regina that it's time to go.

"Don't you want to discuss this?!" Regina is taken back by how uninterested Emma is to what just revolved around them. Emma smiled warmly at Regina though the tiredness was already seeping into her consciousness.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow," Emma walked out the door.

Emma walked across the street. Thinking over how Regina almost died daunt her to point that she could not explain in words, she just wants to forget everything that happened today; she felt as if she was being played with, and not Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma wakes up somewhat refreshed. Sitting on the edge of her bed, She remembered the last time she saw Regina, bleeding herself as life slowly leaked to the floor; how she called her name the moment when Regina was almost taken away by death. It choked her to remember it. She stood up wearing a white tank top and jeans she wore last night. The day still hung early. Grabbing her usual maroon jacket she headed towards the beach.

Emma rested upon the sand as she looked at her phone. The messages that she received from Kathryn have mysteriously disappeared as if it hadn't been sent at all. Sighing she closed her eyes as she felt the golden brown rays of the sun burst through the air silhouetting her face. It felt warm. Emma decided to momentarily let go of the topic as she let the sound of the waves sweep her of her mind. She could hear the shuffling sand behind her.

"Regina I don't want to talk about it right now," Facing the sea Emma refused to look back. The sun has brightened more then when she first got there.

"I know you're probably angry at Kathryn," Emma paused. She could hear the breeze that suddenly went to a stop. Admiring and enjoying the silence she felt something was not right. The sky isn't getting any brighter.

Turning with widened eyes, there before her stood a brown stallion. It made no noise. It stood still with time. Emma inched backwards, it inched forwards. They stayed still as they share each other's atmosphere. She stood up from the sand and approached the stallion and somehow Emma felt there was no threat within the horse's presence.

"Who are you?" Feeling like an idiot talking to an animal, she could recall she remembered who the horse is. She doesn't know how. She kept fixating her eyes into the horse's eyes. The sea grew wild. Looking towards the sea she could make out the large wave coming towards the shore. The horse stampeded and chirrs. She climbed the horse without thought as she never ridden one before. The both rode their way into the woods.

'_It's happening again'_

Driving through the woods Emma could hear scream and cries from the roaring ocean until she realizes that they were souls. Her unanswered question about them became clear as she saw the unforgivable things that Regina has done, murder. The horse gaited her through the trees and beyond her she saw Regina, not as a powerful evil queen, but as Regina. The person she was once before, before everything changed…

Hopping down from the stallion she intended to approach her though something stopped her halfway, she felt she shouldn't. Regina stood there picking apples of the tree wearing a countryside dress as her wavy hair flowed down behind her. She was smiling and laughing as one of the horses approached her from behind nudging her from the back.

"This is," Emma paused as she looked back at the stallion that remained behind her.

"You brought me to her past," looking back at Regina she then noticed that she wasn't where she was before. The forest surrounded her as she saw Regina being trained by her mentor known to be Rumplestilskin. She hesitated as he told her to rip the heart of the horse; she did at the end until he told her to crush it.

She blinked and found herself in the middle of the woods within Storybrooke. She flinched a few times asking herself whether this was a hallucination, which seems most likely though todays hallucination seems to be more fantasized than yesterdays. She felt that it was suppose to tell her something. The sun was still rising; she checked her pockets for her phone. It was not with her, though she was confident that she placed it back in her pockets after checking upon it on the beach.

"Shit," Realizing that she might have left her phone on the beach she ran back. It surprised her when she found her phone in the forest as she was going to the beach.

"_It must have dropped when I ran, well if I ran that is," _she told herself trying to get her mind of what she has just saw with her very own eyes. And yet again if she wasn't sleep walking. She saw a message from Regina.

'_Ms Swan, we need to talk, met me in the hospital as soon as possible' _

* * *

"Regina why are we in the hospital?" The worried tone in Emma's trembled her voice. Regina sat by the seats that were provided, as she looked at Emma worried.

"Henry got a fever," Regina glanced at the floor "There's more to it…" Regina added. Not wanting to listen to anymore of it Emma ran to find Henry.

Emma rushed towards the hallways asking the nurse where Henry has been placed. She ran, oh god did she ran. She saw Henry within the room surrounded by glass, the room where he was placed in when he wanted to prove Emma wrong; the time when Emma didn't believe her own son; the moment she started to believe and accept who she was. Emma hastened into the room where she could see Henry sweating. He looked somewhat in pain. She could hear him groaning and grunting as if he was stuck in a nightmare, like the time he had to experience the after effects of the poison apple.

"Henry," she said softly as she placed her hand on Henry's palm. Regina entered the room waiting behind Emma. "I'm here," the feeling of wanting to reassure him was strong though she knew it was unlikely for him to hear her.

"Can you heal him?" Emma looked back at Regina who only shook a no. Emma looked at her watch.

"No, we are still flowing in time," Regina approached Emma and stood by her. Emma averted back on Henry as she rubbed small circles on his hand with her thumb.

"I heard him screaming last night when I came home," Regina tried her best to hold the sobs. Emma averted her eyes on Regina. "Maybe if we were still in that illusion-"

"He'll get better..." Emma finished her of as he voice faded quietly into the room. Tears were already strolling down Regina's cheek.

"He kept screaming, and screaming, his bed was drenched," Regina's hands were shaking as she held the barrier on Henry's hospital bed. Emma held Regina by the shoulders and as she turned her so that she would face Emma.

"Hey, Regina," Regina looked at Emma with red eyes filled with tears. "We're going to figure this out like we always do," Emma paused as she gave a warm reassuring smile. Regina replied with a smile though she found herself difficult to muster the energy to do so.

The disappointment and the sadness and everything that overwhelmed Regina was beyond her comprehension. She has never seen Regina looking so broken and vulnerable before, as if Regina couldn't do anything about it. Emma felt that something else could have resulted this. Letting go of her shoulder she eyed Regina.

She opened her mouth though nothing came out. She decided that it's not time talk about other matters for now…

* * *

Emma brought Regina back to her own mansion as Emma brewed tea for both of them. Regina sat quietly as her arms leaned on the dining table. The house was quiet.

"How are you feeling?" Emma placed one mug in front of Regina as she held one herself.

"Decent," Regina looked into the mug as she saw her own reflection in the tea. "Chamomile?" Regina asked as Emma replied with a nod. Regina took a sip as a small smile appeared on her face.

"I'm surprised your mother hasn't taught you about tea cups yet," Emma raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well, a teacup doesn't hold as much tea," cooed Emma.

"Well, a teapot does Ms. Swan,"

"Well, that's if every person has their own teapot," Emma argued back.

"Well, that depends on the size of the teapot wouldn't it," Emma gave a light laugh alongside Regina Emma glanced as Regina glanced back. She could feel the atmosphere un-tense around them.

Emma noticed how Regina hasn't changed since last night. _She must have been worried sick_ Emma thought which probably lead her into sleeping in the hospital.

"You should shower,"

"I beg your pardon Ms. Swan," Regina frowned at Emma's remark, as Emma knew that Regina took it the wrong way and laughed.

"That's not what I meant, you stayed up all night with Henry right?" Regina's facial expression softens as they come into and understanding. Smiling, Emma sat down by the dining table signaling her to go as well as telling her that she would be waiting.

"Plus we have a lot to talk about," Emma added. Regina replied with a smile as she disappeared from the kitchen though stopping halfway.

"Thank you,"

Regina went upstairs leaving Emma a bit confused as she then sipped her tea. Emma looked around as she tried finding something that would keep her amused for a bit. Since she knows the first floor pretty well she decided that she should scavenge the upper floor though she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. She contemplated on it for a while and decided to take the risk.

She was first drawn to Henry's rooms like since it's been a long time since she saw it. She opened the door quietly. The bed was still a mess not at all a surprise though she noticed more bookshelves than before. Sooner or later Emma noticed an area that were filled with filled folders. Taking one of the folders she found a lot of numbered pages. They were stories.

_Once upon a time,_

Emma chuckled to the first fours words used. Emma thought that his writing habits might have been picked up from the fact of how he was brought up which might probably be the case.

_the world was dark, nothing was heard accept for the howling wolves under the full moon as it lusters the shades of silver grey of it's fur. It's calls echoed to the distant mountains as it slithered to the towns living by the woods. Nothing could get in it's path. They were born warriors, fighters, they swore by who they are, to protect the sacred area; the area of the one who gave them the power to be what they are._

Regina entered Henry's room to Emma's analysis, though she kept reading.

"Henry sure has a good imagination, you sure have raised him well," Emma complimented though she received no reply. From her deduction this morning from the beach her curiosity brought her to look around only to find Regina tearing on the spot. Her eyes red as tears dropped onto the floor.

"Regina?" Emma puzzled by the sudden outburst of emotion that came out from nowhere. Regina ran downstairs and out the door, Emma called out to her.

Regina was already halfway out her garden until Emma grabbed Regina's arm. Regina struggled her way free muttering words that Emma found hard to make out. "Regina-"

"No. No, no," Regina's voice became louder and louder as she kept repeating the words over and over causing Emma to worry even more.

"Regina!" Emma yelled as Regina looked at Emma which startled her.

"Regina your eye's," The iris of her eye's where grey leaving the pupil completely visible. Regina managed to lose grip and ran towards the road, not long after she felt something sharp tug her lightly behind her head. It's a paper plane.

'_You might want to head to the beach, before she does anything stupid, =)' _

"You bastard!" Emma barked to the open air as she then ran towards the area where she found out about who Regina was for the very first time…

When Emma arrived, Regina has already stood 15 feet into the sea as he heels were seen on the shore. A moment later Emma noticed that there was a heart on Regina's right hand. Emma ran as fast as she can into the sea though the sea was going against her.

"Regina, stop this!" Emma exclaimed to the wide empty void of the sea. Regina stood still as the waves crushed onto her knees. Not looking back Regina clasped the heart to both of her hands having Emma stop her a second later.

There was a big struggle between them as Emma tried preventing Regina into destroying her own heart. They both fell into the sea. Emma could taste the salty seawater though thankfully enough Emma manages to bring them to the shallower part of the shore leaving them less likely to drown each other. As Emma managed to reach to the shallowest part with Regina struggling, Regina managed to push Emma away only making her pin Regina down by the shoulders. The heart rolled onto the beach.

"Wake up!" Regina's eyes where still grey in colour. Regina stopped struggling as her eyes turn back to the dark brown colour they once were.

"Emma?" Regina answered a bit dazed as Emma lets go letting Regina sit upright. Regina could see how both of them were soaking wet. Water dripped of Emma's forehead as she sighed in relief as she stretched to retrieve Regina's heart that was partially covered by sand.

"What on earth happened in there?" Emma gazed at Regina. "I was," Looking down Regina felt her head spinning.

"Actually forget it," Emma added as she handed the heart over only having Regina glare at it. The heart was dark, dark maroon in colour. As she was about to take it she stopped.

"You keep it," Regina stood up as she tried regaining balance that involved having Emma help her up. Slowly pacing down the beach Emma stood still as she looked at the heart that didn't belong to her.

"You have to stop running away from who you once were," Emma said softly as she approached Regina with the heart in her hand. Regina looked at Emma.

"I know it's easier to just forget about it," Emma smiled though there was something behind that smile of hers. Regina could finally understand though she knew she couldn't be like Emma.

"But forgetting it is like forgetting a part of which made you grow up to who you are now," Emma wiped the sand carefully off the heart as it pumped rhythmically on her palm.

"It's like your trying to wipe off a whole floor off a building, but in the end all of the effort you have built above it topples over," Emma handed the heart over once more time to Regina.

"Don't let that part of the floor prevent you from reaching the skies," Emma smiled radiantly yet soft. It was something that Regina rarely sees in Emma though Regina shook her head.

"But I can't be like you," replied Regina as her voice drops. Emma approaches her as their faces were only inches apart.

"You can't because I'm me, but you can be you and I trust you can do it," Emma clasped one of her hands to Regina's "All you have to do is believe that you can," Emma placed the heart on Regina's hand, "And I'll help you believe, for yourself and Henry," Regina looked at her heart as it pumped in a peaceful rhythmic pattern and back at Emma.

"I-" As words where about to be said Regina went into a standstill dropping her heart as she clenched her hands on her head. Falling, Emma managed to grab Regina before she plummeted to her own heart as she laid Regina by the beach agitated on what to do as Regina internally screamed in pain.

"Regina can you hear me?" Emma trembled as she noticed how Regina's eyes were changing back and forth from brown to grey. Regina cried as she curled on the sand.

"I'm sorry, "Regina shivered to the pain "I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

"Regina it's ok," as Emma looked up her face stiffens as a boy stood staring at Regina curled as she endured the pain.

"Who are you?!" Emma snapped at the boy who stood staring at Regina, He then caught Emma's eyes. Emma's eyes widened. He disappeared in a blink of an eye and Regina lay unconscious by the beach as her heart gently pounded the sand.

"Neal," Emma stared at the place where he once stood disbelieved of who she just saw.

"Regina what on earth have you've been witnessing," Emma muttered as Regina lays there motionless.

* * *

Managing to carry Regina back to her house, she placed her on the couch as she saw small droplets of sweat trickle down her forehead. She checked her temperature to see whether she was developing a fever like Henry leaving of a result of 37.7 degrees celsius which still could be considered normal. Having both of the soaked in salt water left both of their attires slightly stiff though she ignored it. She managed to grab to put Regina's heart in one of the white food container making her a bit guilty though she had no other place to put it. She headed out of the house as she planned on meeting someone she considers important.

Emma walked towards Kathryn's house managing to stay preserved and emotionally controlled. She knocked three times as it took only a few seconds until the door opened.

"Oh, Emma fancy meeting you here," Kathryn gave a warm smiled noticing Emma's somewhat rigid attire, which momentarily disgusted Emma. Kathryn offered her to go inside in which Emma hesitated as she sooner agreed. Emma sat on the chair by the dining table.

"Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice thank you," Emma sat restlessly as she felt that something was about to pounce until Kathryn brought in both mugs placing the coffee in front of Emma. She stared at the coffee and decided to put it aside. She held the food container safely onto her lap.

"Kathryn, by any chance have you been texting me or Regina yesterday?" Kathryn looked a bit baffled by the question as she tried recoiling back to what she might have done yesterday.

"Umm, I don't remember doing so, is there something wrong?" Emma shook her head as she knew she was telling her the truth. Though she didn't understand how Kathryn's number showed up.

"Did you text me in the night during around eleven to one in the morning?" Kathryn seems to be held back whether she should answer or not since she couldn't understand the situation. Emma saw the worried eyes, she sighed.

"Something happened, I cannot tell you everything but something bad is revolving around Regina and possibly Henry as well and I need he truth," Emma eyes Kathryn as she saw her eyes widen which already indicates that she somewhat isn't directly related but maybe related without conscious.

"Are they both ok?" Kathryn's voice quaked as she looked at Emma wanting answers. Emma held the mug and looked down to the black coffee.

"I think so, though they are currently unconscious," Emma could see her unclear reflection by the surface of the coffee. They both stayed silent as. It was already noon and Emma could already feeling the day wearing her down.

"I was already asleep by ten o'clock," Kathryn stated, as she looked at Emma saddened, as she couldn't help. Emma lifted herself.

"Thank you, you've done enough," Emma walked towards the door as Kathryn accompanied. They both bid a farewell.

"By the way make sure you message me when she's feeling better, I'll make a surprise for her," Kathryn grinned as Emma could spot the sincerity in the smile. She smiled back as she headed back towards Regina's house.

Emma could softly hear the thumping heart within the container; never thought that what once was an evil heart could be so calm as it rests in solitude. Curiosity made her open the container as she saw Regina's heart one last time.

Regina was still currently sleeping on the sofa though her facial expression is gentler than it was before. Small crystal was already starting to form on her clothes as well as her arms and legs (though mostly her legs). Emma shook Regina a bit to wake her up only replying with a grunt which amuses Emma since she never saw this side of her.

"Hey wake up,"

"Hnnggg,"

"You know you're stripped naked on the sofa right now right?" Regina jolted up looking at herself cautiously and gave a death glare at Emma who's ginning mischievously. Feeling the pinch on her legs she looked down to find the salt crystals that formed around her leg as she looked back at Emma who's hair stood as stiff as the corals.

"Seems like we both need a shower," Emma just stared apologetically that she made Regina shower twice in within two hours. "And sorry about your clothes. Regina just sat still as if she was deep in thought.

"Where's my heart?" Emma slouched as she chuckled with embarrassment as she showed the white food container which caused Regina to gap internally as she stared hard on the food container.

"You decided to put my heart in a food container," Regina said flatly and un-amused.

"Well I can't find a pretty box to keep it in," Emma stated only leaving Regina to sigh. Emma took the heart from the container and handed it over to Regina. Placing the heart back into herself Regina stood up.

"I'll clean up at the apartment and I'll come back at around seven if you don't mind," Emma got her bag as she walked towards the door. Regina looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Just make sure you don't do anything like that again," Emma stated thoughtfully as she walked out the door.

Regina reconsidered the fact that she should've left the heart with Emma if that was the case, maybe she would have preferred it that way…


End file.
